


Smoke

by thebaddestwolf



Series: David x Billie Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, RPF, david x billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/57445695401/the-evening-sunlight-drifts-through-the-spiraling">posted on August 5, 2013.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

The evening sunlight drifts through the spiraling smoke, creating a hazy halo around her golden hair.

She shoots him a quick sideways glance, corner of her mouth twitching in a smirk as she raises the cigarette, lazily tucked between two fingers, brings it to her lips and takes a long, deep drag.

He’s supposed to be emulating her, practicing the movements for a role coming up, but the fag idles in his hand, embers burning away the paper. It’s a bad habit, deadly, something he reminds her all the time, and yet he can’t take his eyes off of her as she parts her mouth and lowers her hand, bright red lipstick smeared around the circumference of the butt.

Letting her eyelids fall closed she leans her head back, exposing the sun-kissed column of her neck as she exhales, cheeks hollowing as she blows a heavy stream of smoke into the air.

The breeze shifts, making it float his way and he inhales, filling his lungs with particles of her.

He thinks he’d like to taste her, run his tongue from clavicle to jaw, revel in the saltiness of her skin. She turns to look at him as she takes another pull and he imagines savoring the waxiness of her lipstick, the ashy flavor of her tongue.

It’s dangerous, this thing they’re edging toward, something he’s long since accepted as inevitable. He craves her like she craves nicotine; like he hopes she craves him.

Her ankle settles on his thigh and she nods at him, prompting, impelling.

He brings the cigarette to his lips.


End file.
